The assimilation of an adequate quantity of metals, including chromium, iron, selenium, molybdenum, vanadium, and boron, is essential for the health of warm-blooded animals. To overcome the adverse health risks associated with dietary deficiencies of these and other trace metals, dietary supplements have been formulated. The limitation of most of these metal-based formulations is their relatively low water solubility. Low solubility of these metal complexes in water results in their low absorption into the bloodstream of a warm-blooded animal. Low absorption of these metal complexes translates into inefficient administration and ultimately in ineffectiveness of delivery of these vital metals. Because of low metal complex solubility, administration of these poorly soluble metal complexes results in a limited availability of these metals to the warm-blooded animal.
The most readily available metal complexes are those complexes ligated with inorganic ligands such as chloride and oxide elemental metals. The solubility of these complexes is exceedingly low in aqueous systems. Organic complexes typically do not enhance water solubility. Because of their limited solubility, elemental metals, metal inorganic complexes, and most metal organic complexes are inefficient agents for the delivery of metals.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for the development of new metal complexes for use as dietary supplements which are highly soluble in water and permit rapid absorption into the bloodstream of a warm-blooded animal to alleviate or prevent the adverse health consequences of particular metal deficiencies. The present invention fulfills these objectives, and provides further related advantages.